Belated Happy Birthday to Me: Miracle's Miracle
by Miraculous Pink Ninja
Summary: In a world where curses are true, there was a little witch who seemed to be cursed herself. She couldn't get anything right. She had lost her grandma's ring and a dear friend. But even before that, all she could see was dark colors. No light, no hope. And so, she decided to change things up a bit.


TMNT © Nick

FF Quad © MPN

K9 twins and Wolf © PopcornWolf10

In a large dark room only lit by a cauldron glowing pink in the center, oozing with fog, stood a girl. In her hand was a big, brown, and heavy book, her other hand cast above the cauldron, a pink light surrounding it. She was a witch.

" _Exemplum_ ," she murmured, eyes closed and relaxed.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Correction: witch... _in training_.

She coughed as thick clouds of dark pink dust gathered around the cauldron. She put her hand to her mouth and ran to the walls, hands groping for the light switch.

After a few minutes of searching, she groaned. She rubbed her eyes with her fists and opened them, revealing glowing apple green eyeballs.

Trough all the smoke and dust, she was able to find the door. The light switch, however, is no where in sight. She opened the door and windows, letting her failure float away in the night sky.

She sighed in relief, taking in failure free air. She turned her head, facing her dark room dimly lit by the moonlight and a few torches from the outside. Without the smoke fogging her vision, she could see much better, but still could not find the light switch.

" _ **Mira!**_ " Her head snapped to the open door, where a silhouette stood. " _What happened?!_ " She knew that voice.

"Failure," she said, walking to the cauldron and picked up her spell book. Flipping trough the pages. " _Lucerna,_ " she murmured. She held her hand out and pink ball of light appeared. She threw it in the air and it kept itself a few inches from the ceiling. " _Splendens procedit_ ," she waved two fingers, making a faint line of pink in the air. The ball glowed brighter, lighting up the room. She sighed in relief, "At least _that_ worked." The room was black and spooky, in general.

On the right side, behind a cauldron filled with a dirty dark pink liquid, stood Miracle Witcherson. She had back length light brown hair tied in a pony with some hair falling off the sides and wore a grey high neck tank top, black wide leg trousers, black platform boots, and a black hair clip.

At the door stood Nicole Witchson, the witch who shared her room with Diana Witch across the hall. She had short black hair in a bob cut with the sideburns tied close to the end (like Applejack from MLP) and dark purple eyes. She wore a dark purple shirt, black slacks, and converse

Miracle squeezed her eyes shut, opening them to show bottle green irises and black pupils with a four point star in each.

"Why didn't you just turn on the chandelier?" Nic asked.

"Maybe because I have no idea where the switch had gone to," Mira remarked. She snatched a crooked stick with the end straight. She tapped the stick against her cauldron, saying, " _Cassus_." With that, the liquid swirled into nothingness.

"Oh," Nic said. "Well, I don't know what Haven did with the switch, so don't ask me."

" _Somebody say my name?_ "

A girl—well, witch in training—came and stood by Nic, arms crossed and a fierce look on her face. She had hair below her shoulder and parted in the middle, one side in Indian red and the other in light grey, hazel eyes, and light chestnut skin and wore a black off shoulder long sleeve dress over black fishnet tights, and black biker boots.

"Hey, Hav, have you seen the switch?" Mira asked, setting her spell book and wand on her bed.

"Oh, yeah," Hav reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver box. "Here you go," she said, throwing it to Mira.

She lunged forward but failed to catch it. It fell into the cauldron, making a loud clank. Mira growled in frustration. Getting up and reaching into the cauldron to get the silver box, she was tired and frustrated.

"Why did you bring the switch with you?" Nic asked.

Hav shrugged her shoulders with a smirk. "I have my reasons."

"Look, next time you want to bring the switch with you, let me know so that I would know when to get a light ball," Miracle said.

Snapping her fingers, the ball of light disappeared, plunging the room in darkness. She flicked the silver box open, a switch in containment. She flicked the switch and the chandelier lit up. Wax candles lighting themselves up, the entire room was enveloped in a faint light.

Miracle walked over to the wall by the door and held the switch to it. Whirling her finger, a faint pink streak increased in saturation and opacity. She put her finger around the switch. Letting go, it didn't fall.

"Did you _really_ have to stick it?" Hav asked.

"Yeah," Mira said, walking away.

"Then what's the use of telling me to tell you next time I take it?" Hav asked, walking behind Mira.

"Because I _know_ that you'll figure out how to get it off the wall one day," Miracle replied, walking into her closet and slamming the door on Hav, whose face was flat in an annoyed way.

"I gotta be going now," Nic said, closing heavy the dark brown door.

9

Morning dawned on Witchery Academy, lighting up the dark castle. Things were normal for everyone...except one.

"Haven, where's my ring?!" Miracle asked loudly.

"What ring?" Hav asked tiredly while getting up sleepily.

"The ring!" Miracle said, breathless, searching under the window seat. "You know, the octagonal silver one with the yin yang symbol in the middle of the web," she snatched her wand from her night stand and held it in circles, making a ring of her description appear.

"That old thing? You're so work up about a ring? You keep telling other witches that items are not to be fussed about," Haven said.

"Well, that's because it's worthless. Mona got worked up about a pair of flats, Trixie got worked up about a phone. A **phone**! _I'm_ getting worked up about a family heirloom!" Miracle retorted, using her wand to cast spells to lift all the furniture inside the room, including Haven's bed.

Hav yelped, "You could've given me a warning, you know!"

"You didn't give me a warning when you tried to make a cake out of magic. Remember how that turned out?" Miracle asked sassily, pointing her wand at Haven. A pink streak of sparkle appeared and made a oblong shape in front of Haven, a picture of a obsidian kitchen covered in cake ingredients with Haven and Miracle in it, covered in cake as well.

"Wow, from panicky to sassy," Haven murmured. She glanced at Miracle, who had her brow raised. "Okay, okay, I get it!" Haven said, waving her hand in front of her, making the picture disappear in a puff of clouds.

There was a loud knock and the door burst open, revealing a panting blond, Popcorn Spellbound. She had curly bright blond hair to her shoulder, bright blue eyes, and yellow wolf ears with white ends hidden under a black hood that didn't hide her yellow tail with a white end which she wore over a dark yellow top, black slacks, and converse.

"Pop!" Miracle shrieked, losing focus and dropping everything on the carpeted floor, including Haven's bed and herself, letting out a loud _oomf!_. "Why are you here so early in the morning?" She asked, running over.

" _It's Wolf, she's leaving_!"

9

The former witch in training, Wolf Witch, sadly walked down the grand steps of Witchery Academy, head down, messenger bag slung over her shoulder, and her broom in hand. Her hair and face was hidden under her droopy dark blue witch hat. When she got to the bottom, she took one last look around her. She was never coming back. She positioned her broomstick in between her legs. She floated and slowly flew away from her school.

" _Wolf!_ " She froze on her tracks, eyes widening in surprise. She turned her head and saw her co-witch, Miracle Witcherson, wearing a black elbow sleeve with the academy logo printed on it, slacks, and leather loafers sliding down the stair rail. She flew back down, setting her feet on the obsidian tile. She took off her hat, letting her orange locks fall to her back and fringe bangs falling close to her baby blue eyes, which blended in with the pastel like color of her skin. She wore a dark blue short sleeve dress with poofy sleeves and skirt, a black cone neck cape, light grey socks with grey stripes, and black flats. Miracle was able to slide off safely and run to her. "Wolf, why in the three witches' history would you leave Witchery Academy without telling me?"

Wolf cocked her head and raised a brow. "Wha—But I remember sending you a letter trough WitchMail."

"And you **know** that I don't have WitchMail," Miracle said, crossing her arms.

"But—who was—"

" **Miracle!** " The two witches turned their heads and saw Diana Witch, screaming streaming from the top of the stairs with all her might. She had choppy shoulder length black hair with dark blue low lights in a pony and dark brown eyes and she wore a black leather jacket over a grey top with the school logo, a broomstick and a hat in front a black shield embroidered by a gold frame, printed on it, black bell bottoms, and converse. "I have a surprise for you!" She slid down the stair rail as quickly as possible, landing on her feet. "I made you a WitchMail account!" She exclaimed, shoving a touchscreen phone into Miracle's face.

" _There's_ your answer," Miracle said, pushing the screen away from her face. "But that doesn't give me a reason for you to leave," she said, turning to Holly.

"Well, my mom told me that Willows Academy isn't a good school. She said that I've been... _misbehaving_ lately and decided that I should transfer," Wolf explained.

Diana scoffed, "Well, of course you would misbehave, you study at Witchery Academy. The greatest school in the three witches' history." Diana said, leaning her elbow on Miracle shoulder.

"Wha— Where are transferring?" Miracle asked, stunned.

"I didn't want to tell you...but...I'm going to Fair's University," Wolf replied, rubbing her arm.

"Fair's University?" Diana asked, turning her head, eyes wide and genuine concern written all over. "But, that's the ever realm's name for... Equality Fairyversity."

" **Equality Fairyversity**?!" Mira exclaimed, backing away, causing Dina to fall. "Sure they teach good, but they are Witchery Academy's worse rival!"

"I know, that's why I..didn't want anyone to know," Holly murmured shyly.

"Look, I would've been fine with this, but this year, Headmistress Shen is planning on casting a dark spell on Equality Fairyversity in April as a prank," Miracle said.

"What?" Wolf gasped.

"Yeah, and not only that," Dina said, getting up, "she's planning on something called 'making my point to him'."

"I don't remember her saying that at the assembly," Miracle said, confused.

"There was an assembly?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah, yesterday noon, didn't you go?"

Wolf chuckled nervously. "I was...packing," she said sheepishly, rubbing her nape.

"Back to the subject," Dina said, raising her hand, "She said something about 'making her point'. As I know it, she's trying to take revenge or something."

"But isn't that Wizard Saki's thing?" Miracle asked.

"Wizard Saki?" Holly asked.

"You weren't listening. That was the day Shinigami dropped a pie on your head"

"Oh."

"And it was deeeeeelicious," Dina said, licking her lips. She noticed Miracle raised brow. "Oh, right," she said, clearing her throat, "Look, as I was saying, I'm not sure who 'he' is but she clearly hates him. Or, at least that what she told Karai. And from the looks of it, she knew a lot more than I did."

"Wait, you _spied_ on the headmistress?!" Wolf asked.

"I know, awesome, right?" Dina smirked.

"Are you kidding?" Wolf gapped.

"Awesome isn't even _close_ to what you've done," Miracle said, crossing her arms. "It's **WICKEDLY WRONG**!"

"I'm not saying that it's okay, but since it wasn't too much and it was rather helpful, I'd say that it's 50-50," Holly said.

The three witches laughed. If only moments like these could last longer than they have to.

Holly sighed, "Well, I must be going."

"Take care," Miracle said with a fake, sad smile as she watched her leave. She didn't want her to, but facts are facts, and you must accept them.

9

" **Cursed!** " she exclaimed, staring at her paper.

" _Miracle?_ " she turned her head to her friend, Ellegard Spellbound. She had short brown hair with sweep fringe bangs, Aqua eyes, and blue wolf ears and tail with white ends. She wore a grey shirt under a black vest, a pleated black mini skirt over black tights, converse, and high socks. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"I failed Geowitchry," Mickey sighed, stuffing the paper into her locker, along with many others. "I mean, c'mon, who would fail an easy test all because they were so arrogant?" Miracle asked, leaning against her closed locker. Ellie was about to open her mouth to answer but Miracle beat her to it. "I would," she said bluntly.

"Okay, but why didn't you just say an _actual_ cuss word?" Ellie asked, placing a hand on her hip, "After all, we are wicked witches."

"Because I'm really, **literally** cursed," Miracle said, placing her hand on her forehead.

"How can you prove that?" Ellie asked with a raised brow.

"One: My grandma's ring is lost. Two: Wolf leaves. Three: She moved to **Equality Fairyversity**. Four: I've failed Geowitchry, one of my highest subjects last year. And **five** : I couldn't even master a duplication spell in a whole semester!" Miracle ranted, counting off.

"Ha! You _failed_ Geowitchry?" Nathan, a wizard with black hair with a bright green streak in a short flat top and brown eyes wearing a white shirt under a Witchery Academy college jacket, jeans, and converse, shouted. "That's like, one of the easiest subject in the three witches' —"

Miracle's eyes twitched. She grabbed her wand out of her bag and pointed it to Nathan, " _ **Ad pullum!**_ " She shouted angrily. A streak of pink shot out the end of her wand, hitting Nathan and turning him into a frog. Nathan croaked and jumped away. Miracle sighed. " **See** , I couldn't even turn anyone in a chicken right!" she snapped, turning to Ellie and walking away.

9

Miracle lay tiredly on her bed, looking up to the web-themed canopy above her. She a sigh, she pointed her wand and the canopy turned into a thin pink cloth, semi showing her a black ceiling. She growled in frustration.

She got up and off her bed, pointing her wand to the ceiling, a streak came out and the ceiling on her side of the room turned dark pink. She smirked. She pointed wand to the floor, turning the hard plank flooring into a soft dark pink carpet. With a chuckle, she pointed the wand to the wall, turning them light pink. She pointed the wand to the closet door turning it dark pink and the knob gold.

The bed sheets turned dark pink, the thin blanket turned into a think, fluffy dark pink quilt, the black pillows became softer, bigger, and baby pink, and the rusted metal posts turned into strong dark brown wood. The nightstand by her bed was turned dark pink with gold knobs, its dull candle turned into a beautiful pink table lamp. The bookshelf was dark brown, and the hard wooden chairs in her area turned into weaved chairs with cushions of different shades.

She pointed the wand to the chandelier and the candle lights got brighter, something she regretted. Her smile disappeared when she saw how much better her room was compared to Haven's. She was about to turn everything back when the doors opened, a stunned Haven walking in.

"Did things get brighter or someth—" Haven turned her head and Miracle standing in the middle of a pink area. Her dark clothing stood out in the bright surroundings. "Oh. My. **Odium**. This is amazing, Miracle!"

"Y-you...think so?" Mira asked unsurely.

"Hell yeah. I mean, I could fall asleep just by looking at the room before, but **now** , I could stay up all night. Let's do it!" Haven squealed, bringing out her wand, which was straighter compared to Mira's. Miracle smiled.

The rest of the day was spent redecorating, and everything turned out well.

"I never thought you like yellow," Miracle said, tapping her black prom dress with a tattered skirt with her wand, turning it into a baby dress with a frilly skirt, a dark pink waistband, and dark pink sequins covering the breast area.

"I never thought _you_ liked pink," Haven replied, tapping her black flats with her wand and turning them into white shoes with slight heels and yellow toes.

Miracle and Haven laughed.

"How's 'bout we spellebrate by playing pranks on Equality Fairyversity?" Haven offered.

"Count me in," Miracle smirked. "So, what should we wear?"

9

Two brooms zoomed across the night sky above Equality Fairyversity, their witches giggling silently. One with light brown hair in a pony and glowing apple green eyes wore a black hoodie with white stripes along the sleeves over a pink dress, black tights, boots, and a pink hair clip while the other with shoulder length hair parted in the middle with one side in blonde and was glowing and the other in Indian red, hazel eyes, and chestnut skin wore a red off shoulder dress with a black waistband, black tights, black biker boots, and a black choker.

The two witches landed on the headmaster's roof with smirks forged into their faces.

"So, what should we do first: Prank the head master, or one of his sons?" Miracle asked.

"I'd say...both," Haven smirked.

They crackled and hopped on their brooms once more. The two witches flew past a few rooms, all of which belonged to the headmaster's sons. They froze on their tracks when they saw a boy sleeping in stained sheets in a very messy room. He had curly blond hair with the hair near the scalp in black, giving away the fact that his hair had been dyed. He wore a stained white shirt with a pie of pizza with a slice taken out and a pair of shorts with small slices pizzas printed all over it.

The two witches giggled. Mira brought the out her wand, which was now in a marble like color and had a pink bow tied at the end. Mira smirked, teeth glowing in the dark.

" _Light as a feather, dark as the night, I cast a spell for a silent fright!_ " She said, raising her wand. In a flash, the two witches were gone.

9

Mikey, the headmaster's youngest son, suddenly jolted awake, screaming, " **The world's last pizza slice is gone!** " He saw all his brothers towering above him in his dark room.

"Had another nightmare?" Raph, the headmaster's second eldest son with emerald green eyes, tanned skin, and black hair with brown ends above his shoulders, not enough to be called long for boys, but enough to be tied into a small ponytail, asked, clearly annoyed.

Mikey fearfully nodded his head.

"Wanna talk about it?" the eldest brother with denim blue eyes, fair skin, and black hair with long bangs swept to the side to hide his left eye and brow, Leo, asked, sitting beside his little brother and placed one hand on his back and the other in his shoulder.

"N...no, I'm fine," Mikey mumbled.

"Are you sure?" the second youngest with red brown eyes, pale skin, a gap in his teeth, and black hair combed neatly to the left, Donnie, asked.

Mikey nodded his head softly. "Well, if you need us, we're jut a T-phone away," Leo said, showing him a phone with a case shaped like a turtle's shell. He and his brothers got up and left, leaving Mikey alone once more.

Mikey sighed. He reached under his bed and brought out a comic, a torch, and a bag of chips. He lay on his belly, set the open comic on his pillow, the chips beside it in its side, and the bright torch above the comic.

 _Let the midnight entertainment begin._

He didn't notice, however, the two flashes of light that appeared on his television across the room. With each flash, a kitten appeared. One was a black American shorthair with glowing apple green eyes wearing a pink collar an the other was a black Persian cat with brown eyes wearing a red collar.

"My expectations were a lot higher than this," the Persian kitten said, looking at herself.

"Well, at least we didn't turn into frogs," the American shorthair said with a small smile. The Persian kitten stared at her blankly, not amused. The American short tail cleared her throat and turned to Mikey. "Hey look, he's all alone~" she purred.

"Don't think that you're out of this yet," the Persian hissed.

The two kittens made their way to floor and creeped to Mikey's bed. The Persian made her way under the bed while the American stood by its side.

Mikey was too busy with his comic to notice the growing shadow towering over him.

" _The Adventures of Wingnut and Screwloose_?" she asked. Mikey gasped as he slowly turned his head to see a five and a half feet feminine silhouette with what looked like cat ears poking out of her ponytailed hair and glowing apple green eyes. "Really?" She asked with a frown.

"Wh-who are you?" Mikey asked fearfully, backing away.

"You know me, Michelangelo," she said darkly.

"I-I do?" He asked.

"Yes, Michelangelo. You were the one who took Wolf Witch into Equality Fairyversity, didn't you?" she asked.

"N-no," he said shakily.

" _Oh really now?_ " He gasped as he tuned around. He saw another feminine silhouette, shorter than the other by a few inches. She had cat ears with a little fur at the side, and from the looks of it, she had a fluffy scarf on, one side of her hair was blond and glowing, dimly illuminating a small area of her chestnut colored skin and her hazel eyes. "Because if I recall correctly, the board was torn in between letting witches into the school and not. You made the final decision. If you didn't make a decision at all, the school board would still be pondering on what to do next, but you had to let the witches in. Didn't you?"

"As a result," the first silhouette said, "you will be cursed for life."

Mikey screamed and ran out the door, screaming something his death wishes.

The two silhouettes giggled. The first one held her hand out, murmuring something, and a ball of pink light appeared, lighting the small area. She had back length light brown hair in a ponytail, black American short hair cat ears at the top of her hair, and apple green eyes and wore a strapless black dress with dark grey tiger stripes over black tights, and black heels. Her partner had shoulder length hair with one side in blond and the other in Indian red, hazel eyes, chestnut skin, and black Persian cat ears and wore a super fluffy black scarf with red tiger stripes, a sleeveless red mermaid gown with black tiger stripes, and black heels.

"Wonder what'll happen to Wolf," Haven said.

"Whatever happens, I'm pretty much sure that her mom will regret bringing her here," Miracle replied. She pulled out her wand and in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

9

"Miracle, Miracle!" Pop called, riding her broom down the halls searching for a particular brown haired witch.

"Pop?" Miracle asked, turning her head just enough to see Pop nearly crash into a drinking fountain.

"Mira, you wouldn't believe it!" Pop squealed, running over.

"Believe what?"

"Wolf's mom thinks that Equality Fairyversity is worse than influence than our school so she's moving!"

"She is come back?" Mira asked. If there was one thing that would make Mira happy right now, it would be the fact that Wolf would be back.

"Afraid not," Pop sighed. "She's moving to a school in the ever realm.

"Too bad," Mira sighed.

"But she said that she will probably, most likely enjoy it, meeting new friends and experience being a 'normal' high school student," Pop said with an eye roll.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing."

"Well yeah, _duh_. It's so boring without powers and or magic. I couldn't _imagine_ cleaning up my locker without magic," Pop said.

" _Hey, Mira, look what I found!_ "

Mira and Pop turned and saw Haven holding out a silver ring. Mira gasped.

"My ring! Where'd you find it?" She asked, putting the little accessory on.

"It was on my side of the room for some reason," Haven said.

"And that reason is..." Pop started.

"Well..."

 _"Oh, Mira's ring is so cool. I could just take it!" Haven exclaimed in a whispering volume. "Wait— no I can't. She's my friend. But I_ am _a wicked witch after all... but no, I shouldn't... Ah, what the hell?" Haven took Mira's ring from her nightstand and tried to on. "Ew, why does Mira even like this? Must look good on her since silver down go well with chestnut." Haven tired to take the ring off but it was stuck. "What the—"—she noticed that the ring was placed on her middle finger— "Oh, so_ that's _why it looks so wrong." She eventually got the ring off but the sun was up and she didn't have time to put it back on it's exact place. As a result, she was forced to hide in under her pillow and pretend that nothing happened._

"Never mind about that, let's get some smoothies, shall we? My treat," Haven said walking past the girls.

Miracle and Pop stared at each other blankly before following.

The day went on just fine and come to think of it, things were just starting to get better. Mira hoped that it would.


End file.
